The Little Merman
by Blodigealach
Summary: Once there was a young merman named Yukimura Seiichi. He fell in love with the Prince, and willing to do anything to get his love. AU. Alpha Pair, Kinky Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
AU Reference: The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen  
Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada/Yukimura), Kinky Pair (Renji/Akaya)  
Warning: OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea

Note: This is exactly why no one should let 2 people with dislocated brain to write in the middle of the night. Please don't kill us both.

* * *

Once there was a young merman named Yukimura Seiichi. His voice was heavenly, and there was nothing to be compared to it. He has medium-length wavy hair, with color as blue as the midnight sky. His eyes were glimmering like a pair of sapphire, and his skin was smooth and colored in milky white. He was loved by the other mermen and mermaids for his beautiful look and lovely voice.

At one fated night, he went up to the sea's surface and saw a big ship. There was a big party happening in that ship, a celebration for the Prince's birthday. He swam closer to the ship to take a closer look, and he fell in love with the prince the moment he saw his figure on the ship. He had short brown hair and his eyes were perfectly closed; yet he seemed to be able to see just fine from behind those closed eyelids.

But then, disaster happened. A storm came, and it shook the ship very badly. The poor ship couldn't handle the storm; it wrecked and let all of the passengers drowned into the sea. Quickly Seiichi dived, looking for the Prince. He found him in no time, and he brought him to the surface. He pulled the Prince to the nearest land as fast as he could, but still as gently as he could. The sun had already risen when they reached the land, so Seiichi didn't have any choice but to return to the ocean before any human could see him.

Since that fated night, he longed to see the Prince. His longing grew bigger and bigger, to the point that he gathered up his courage to meet Inui Sadaharu, the Warlock of the Deep Sea. Inui gave him his special juice that could turn Seiichi's fins into a pair of feet, but the juice would burn Seiichi's vocal chord so he wouldn't be able to speak. In addition to that, every step that Seiichi took would be as painful as if he was walking on carpet of glass shards. The effect also wasn't permanent. He could be a true human if he received a kiss from the one that loved him with all of his heart. But if the one he loved were to be married with another person, he would disappear into sea foam. Seiichi said that he would take that risk, and went to the land with the special juice in his hand.

As soon as he reached the land, he drank all of the juice. It tasted so awful and painful to the point he lost his consciousness. When he woke up, he already had a pair of feet, the finest any human ever had. The Prince and his right-hand man, who happened to be in the beach, found him and took him to the palace. The Prince asked for his name, but he couldn't speak for the juice had burned his vocal chord. It was thanks to the Prince's right-hand man who patiently guessed for his name that they finally knew that the blue-haired man name was Seiichi.

Since then, Seiichi stayed in the castle as the Prince's playmate. He learned that the Prince's name was Yanagi Renji, and his right-hand man was Sanada Genichiro. They both taught him various things, from calligraphy to tennis, and he found himself fell in love with tennis. Although his every step was painful, he enjoyed tennis very much, and he was good in that sport. He could even beat Renji and Genichiro, who were known as the best in term of tennis. Because of his mysterious past and overwhelming power in tennis, he obtained the nickname 'Child of God'.

Renji shared stories with him, for he was the one he could fully trust not to reveal it to anyone. He told him how he fell in love with a boy who saved him when he was drowned at his birthday. Seiichi felt terribly happy when he heard that, but it was quickly erased when Renji continued that the boy's name was Kirihara Akaya. That Akaya boy had short wavy hair, somehow close to Seiichi's, but colored in deep black. Seiichi was very sad by the truth that Renji fell in love with another boy, and he hated himself for not being able to tell him that it was Seiichi who rescued him.

One day, Renji declared that he would marry the one he loved the most. The King had just agreed to allow same-sex marriage, and Renji would take Akaya as his bride. Apparently Akaya was also deeply in love with Renji, so the marriage proposal was easy. That made Seiichi felt totally devastated.

At the night of Renji and Akaya's marriage, Seiichi stared at the ocean gloomily. Suddenly, his mermen brothers came up and gave him a special racket they got from the Tennis Legend of the Deep Sea, Tezuka Kunimitsu. They said that if he could defeat Renji in a tennis match with that racket, Renji would die and he would get his fins back so he could return to the ocean.

It was easy for him to defeat Renji, for the man was still inferior compared to him. Yet he didn't have the heart to let the one he loved to die for him, so he threw the racket back to the ocean. He was also about to jump from the ship if Genichiro didn't come to rescue him.

Genichiro scolded him for the foolish act and almost slapped him if only he didn't saw the despair in the pair of sapphires. He hesitated a little before he pulled smaller man into his arms, embracing him gently. He then cupped the beautiful face with his hands, and leaned closer to let their lips met. At that moment, Seiichi could feel something swirling in his chest. He could feel the longing and affection in that kiss, as well as uncertainty.

When they eventually parted, Seiichi could see how deep Genichiro fell for him, and how he became a fool for not noticing how the taller man always cared for him. Genichiro was the only one who could understand him, despite the fact that he was unable to talk at all. Seiichi took a better look to the man in front of him, and he knew that his heart was no longer for the Prince who didn't love him.

The very first thing Genichiro did in the next morning was asking Renji's permission to marry Seiichi. Renji told him that he had guessed it coming, since the stern-looking man had already told him how he fell in love with the one who saved him from drowning in Renji's birthday. This time, Seiichi took a really better look at both Renji and Genichiro, and he gasped when he realized his own foolishness.

At that fated night, there were two mermen who saved two different men. Renji's lifesaver really was Akaya, and the boy was brave enough to wake Renji up and told him that he would come back as human, and he wanted Renji to promise to marry him when the time comes. Meanwhile, the one that Seiichi thought as Renji was actually Genichiro. They looked alike since it was dark in the storm and they both had similar haircut. Genichiro knew that Seiichi was his lifesaver because he was still conscious when Seiichi came to him and dragged him to the surface, but he blacked out instantly after a plank hit his head soon after.

Still, despite the confusion and everything, Seiichi agreed to marry Genichiro, for he had finally fallen in love with the man he saved. The juice's effect that caused both Akaya and Seiichi to be unable to speak and felt unbearable pain every time they walked had also finally worn off. Apparently the throat-burning and feet-stinging effects were only side effects because of the awful taste of the juice.

The four of them lived happily ever after.


End file.
